HH - a different way
by HHfan4ever
Summary: this is a little twist lots of characters will be involved not just the 4 listed
1. Chapter 1

**so this starts at the MK club opening when eddie and loren are standing outside staring at each others eyes.**

* * *

><p><strong>eddie's thoughts: <strong>i can't believe she cheated on me. how long has this been going on. and with tyler? why? i have to end it with her fast? i can't believe i was actually thinking about proposing to her tonight. i am so glad i didn't. why am i even thinking about chloe right now. i'm standing out staring at this beautiful girl who looks so familiar to me. i feel like i know her. but from where? how? why am i not talking to her? i want to know her. listen to me...i just found out that my girlfriend is cheating on me and all i really want to think about i the beautiful brunette that is standing in front of me. i should talk to her. she's saying something.

**girl: **i'm sorry about what just happened in there. **god her voice sounds so amazing. snap out of it eddie and say something back!**

**eddie: **no don't worry about it, it's not your fault. i'm the fool her

**girl: **no you're not. you didn't do anything wrong. from what i know you see the good in people, that's not your fault. she hurt you not the other way around, it's her fault not yours.

**god i just want to keep talking to her all night**

**eddie: **thanks i guess, maybe your right. i don't know really.

**girl: **i know i'm right. you seem to be a genuinely good person. if only more men were like you.

**eddie: (stepping closer to her)** what do you mean by that?

**girl: **oh what? oh umm nothing nothing at all don't worry about it

**eddie: **no no no...wait a minute. you know what happened with me. now i want to know what happened to make you doubt all men.

**girl:** okay...

**eddie: **first tell me your name

**girl:** loren...loren tate

**eddie: **well it's nice to meet you loren tate

**loren: **you to...eddie duran

**eddie:** okay. so now, tell me why you doubt men.

**loren:** umm, well, gosh this is really embarrassing

**eddie:** don't worry. i'm not gonna judge you. just take your time, and tell me why.

**loren:** my dad left. he left when i was little and i don't know i guess seeing my mom go through that heartbreak i just kinda started doubting men thinking they would always hurt me, and so far they have all proved me right and probably will continue to until i die.

**eddie:** well that's where you're wrong miss loren tate...i would never hurt you

**loren: (nodding hesitantly) **i believe you

**eddie: **good. so how old were you when he left?

**loren:** i was 4

**eddie:** so your 18 now?

**loren: **yes.

**girl:** LO!

**loren: **what mel?

**mel:** i am so sorry to interrupt, especially since you're talking to eddie duran...OH MY GOD THAT'S SO COOL! anyways back to seriousness. you have a phone call. it's some hospital.

**loren looked very scared and confused she spoke in a small voice: **put it on speaker.

**phone convo**

**person: **hello is this loren tate

**loren:** yes this is she

**person: **i am so sorry to tell you this, but we have your mother nora tate here in our morgue

**loren froze not knowing what to think. her mom was dead? that's not possible, but they said it was her.**

* * *

><p><strong>mel hung up the phone<strong>

**mel:** lo...are you okay?

**loren: **what yeah of course i'm okay why wouldn't i be.

**mel:** well they just said that your mom was de...

**loren:** no! there is no way she's gone. there's no way. she wouldn't leave me like that. she wouldn't. their lying. that's just some sick joke. i'm not going to believe that. no she's not gone she's not gone.

**mel: **lo...

**loren:** no mel no (she broke down crying)

**loren was crying for a a little bit when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. she knew it wasn't mel, so it had to be eddie. she immediately relaxed in his arms and held on to him while crying her eyes out. eddie just held onto loren tightly making sure she knew she was safe with him and that everything would be okay. just then someone walked out of the club to see what was going on...**


	2. Chapter 2

**max: **eddie...what's going on out here?

**eddie: **pops, hey. i'll explain in a little bit just help me get them upstairs to your apartment.

**mel: **i can't i have to go before my mother freaks. i'll call you later lo...take care of her eddie

**eddie: **i will mel...i promise

**eddie and max took loren upstairs to the apartment. eddie tried laying her down on the couch, but she would let go of him so he just gave in and sat down with loren on his lap who was still crying her eyes out. max was very confused.**

**max: **okay, do you mind telling me who the crying girl is and why she's crying now please?

**eddie:** dad...this is loren tate

**max:** wait a second did you just say tate?

**eddie:** yeah why

**max:** loren sweetie can you look at me for a second please. i have something important to ask you.

**loren slowly lifted her head off of eddie's shoulder and turned around in his lap leaning her back against his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her and hers resting on top of his. max was just about to speak when someone burst through the door to max's apartment.**

**chloe: **eddie we need to talk!

**eddie: (still holding on to loren)** go away chloe i have way more important things to worry about than you right now.

**chloe:** who the hell is this slut. i came up here to tell you that the photo is fake and you're up here holding onto some pathetic little tramp!

**eddie:** that's ENOUGH CHLOE! it's obvious that photo isn't fake. and frankly i don't care about it or you. we're through. now get out before i call security.

**chloe:** you can't do this! everyone is expecting us to get engaged!

**eddie:** get out it's over

**chloe:** this isn't over eddie

**eddie:** goodbye chloe

* * *

><p><strong>max:<strong> okay now that we're alone again. loren what is your mother's name?

**loren: **nora tate. why?

**max:** katy and her were best friends in high school. they were like sisters. always together. now sweetie why are you crying?

**loren:** a hospital called tonight and said my mom was dead

**loren started crying again but this time she fell to the floor on her knees. max was so shocked to hear this that he knelt down and hugged loren, comforted her until she stopped crying.**** eddie was so distraught. he didn't know what to think. he just found out that his dead mother's best friend died leaving her 18 year old daughter alone. he at least still had his dad, but loren she didn't. her dad walked out on her. that jerk! how could he do that to loren. she's so sweet and kind and innocent. this is all eddie could think about. he didn't even know loren but right then and there he was making a promise to himself to always protect loren and be there for her.  
><strong>


End file.
